


TOS

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ллойд прощается с Кратосом, а Зелос вспоминает о руках всех тех, кто прикасался к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Синий

– Отец, отец, – шепчет он, и в его голосе тысячи игл, которые колют тупыми остриями мёртвое сердце.  
Ночь окутала твоё естество, и хочется узнать, каков ты, и мог бы я стать таким?  
– Ох, Ллойд, зачем ты спрашиваешь? Это ведь не табу – ничто не табу.  
Слово «отец» не имеет смысла, Ллойд, ни в чём нет смысла, но ты всегда можешь оспорить это.  
Ночь крадет мысли, а ты крадёшься ко мне, и я слышу твои шаги, как бы ты не старался ступать осторожно и мягко.  
Ты узнаешь всё, что захочешь. Смотри, смотри, не отворачивайся: вот тебе моя тоска, застывшая между рёбер, вот мои ночи, неотличимые от дней в своём холоде, вот мой голос, который не слышит вечность.

* * *

 

– Ох, – говорит Ллойд, копируя интонации Кратоса, – мессир Аурион, не нужно впадать в маразм, я ведь вас слышу, я внимаю. Желаете, чтобы я снял ваши сапоги?  
Кратос тянет в ответ своим холодным равнодушным голосом, не действующим на Ллойда:  
– Свои бы лучше снял, мальчишка.  
Он видит, как Ллойда злит это оброненное словно невзначай обращение, но что ж теперь, ведь всё равно мимолетная обида растает в его голове и не укоренится в сознании.  
– Почему, почему ты оставил меня? – говорит Ллойд, обнимая со спины сидящего Кратоса. Слова путаются в волосах, в которые он шепчет; на самом деле ему не нужен ответ.  
– Тогда я был ранен в самое сердце, почерневшее от ненависти к миру, я был воплощённым страданием. Почему мы говорим об этом?  
– И то верно, – вздыхает Ллойд, с благоговением проводя по плечам Кратоса горячими ладонями.  
"Но я так долго был лишён звуков твоего голоса, а ты не отличаешься красноречием. Нет – это не плохо, просто мне хочется слушать и чувствовать тебя, ведь ты… ты…"  
Синий цвет – цвет спокойствия, цвет смерти, цвет Кратоса; Ллойд ненавидит этот цвет, он лживый, он не успокаивает – он убивает, и поэтому Кратос, хотя бы сейчас, должен быть избавлен от этого синего плена собственной одежды. Ллойд медленно тянет с плеч отца накидку, откладывает её в сторону, замечая, как Кратос покосился на неё, но промолчал, позволяя собственному сыну прикасаться к себе.  
– Так странно думать, что твоему телу больше четырех тысяч лет... Так много времени прошло, а ты совсем не изменился.  
– Я как будто застыл, как мошка в янтаре, — невесело улыбается Кратос. — Я не ощущал течения времени, словно выпал из его потока.  
– Ужасно, – тихо произносит Ллойд, обнимая Кратоса за шею.  
– Ты действительно хочешь разговора ни о чём, сын?  
– Я хочу слушать тебя, отец.  
Ллойд вздыхает, скользя взглядом по оставшейся одежде Кратоса. Синий цвет – не его цвет, он слишком холодный, слишком мёртвый, а Кратос жив, в его груди не сгнило сердце; в одеждах синего цвета он кажется застывшим, далёким. Болезненно чужим.  
Кратос закрывает глаза.  
– Слова – это лишнее, Ллойд.  
Пальцы сына касаются шеи, и Кратос непроизвольно слегка поводит плечами. Он уже почти забыл, что бывают такие прикосновения, такие чувства, такие разговоры; что на некоторое время можно не думать о смерти.  
– Не лишнее, – упрямо возражает Ллойд, и тут же голос его меняет тональность, становится едва слышным, неуверенным. – Ты больше не будешь оставлять меня надолго? Не будешь желать смерти?  
– Больше… не буду. Я вернусь.  
Ллойд едва ощутимо прижимается губами к шее Кратоса.  
– Возвращайся, – шепчет он, стараясь прогнать тоску. – Я всегда буду ждать.  
Кратос не отвечает, но они оба знают, что обязательно встретятся снова. Не могут не встретиться.


	2. Руки

Зелос всегда обращает внимание на руки.   
Он может забыть лицо или голос, но руки – никогда. Одного взгляда на них хватало, чтобы вспомнить прикосновения, которые они дарили, и ощущения, которыми он наслаждался.  
Они тянулись к нему, желая дотронуться. Они мучили его, заставляя чувствовать себя грязным.   
Сегодня чьи-то руки раздвигают его ноги, и кто-то овладевает им, а завтра все изменится, и уже он будет тем, кто будет вторгаться в чужое тело, и с полных ярких губ он сорвет стон, как цветок. Все они красивы настолько, что их лица смазываются, забываются, растворяются в других ночах.  
Зелос никогда не удерживает их. Все, что они могут ему дать – это удовольствие. Он не хочет запоминать их привычки, ему неважно, что они о нем думают, и ему все равно, что с ними случится утром. Он без зазрения совести забудет их самые бесстыдные поцелуи, потому что знает, что все это будет повторяться снова и снова, целую вечность.  
Мужчины, женщины – если они пусты, то между ними нет никакой разницы. Главное, чтобы у них были красивые руки. Зелосу достаточно одного взгляда на них, чтобы воскресить их обладателей в своей памяти. Все остальное тоже важно, но он в любом случае не позволит прикасаться к себе кому-то недостаточно красивому.  
И когда кто-то из них умирает, он не чувствует особого сожаления. В их смерти есть какое-то утонченное изящество: их холодные губы не ответят на его прикосновения. Но руки мертвых… нет, их он не любит. Он не выносит эту стылость, эту отталкивающую статику.  
Зелос любит удовольствие, и ему зачастую все равно, кто дарит его. Он не хочет думать о таких мелочах, как чужие взгляды, поступки, мечты, и так далее.  
Иногда Зелос рад тому, что руки Ллойда скрывают перчатки. Он бы не хотел думать о своем друге так, как думает обо всех остальных. Он хотел помнить лицо Ллойда без привязки к его рукам.   
И он помнит.


End file.
